


The Road Not Taken

by sleepyocean



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asian Character(s), Blood, F/M, Filipino Character, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Mental Health Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Death Cure, Romance, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), mix of the books and movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyocean/pseuds/sleepyocean
Summary: After the city wall crumbles, Dr. Rosabelle "Belle" Santos stumbles across a boy with a knife stuck in his chest. Her mother did always teach her to help others, even if it meant you might get nothing back. So, naturally, she agrees to heal him and take him home.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Thomas (Maze Runner) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Golden light filtered through the blinds of my windows, causing me to turn over to the other side of my bed and groan. I looked over my shoulder to read the neon numbers on my clock.

_9:04 AM_

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and ripped off the covers. I sat up while twisting my torso and my back let out a few satisfying pops. Humming, I shuffled to the bathroom to prepare myself for the day. After emerging looking presentable, I grabbed my backpack sitting on a hook, and took stock of the contents. The Lidocaine needed to be restocked, as well as the gauze, band-aids, suture thread, and a few of the medications. I took a look at my tools as well, noting that a few needed to be sanitized. Grabbing my stethoscope off its usual place on my desk, I made my way downstairs to replenish my supplies. 

Running down the stairs, I made my way to the massive medicine cabinet in the kitchen, stocked by me and my mother. I plucked the drugs and supplies that I needed before organizing them into my backpack. A closing door by the living room made me turn and face my mother, emerging with large bags under her eyes.

"Don't tell me they called you in again already."

"You know they really need everyone now. Cases are rising and we're starting to get understaffed." My mom glances at me while filling up her travel mug with scalding black coffee from the pot that seems like it was always ready.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just wish they would at least try to give you a bigger break. You were only home for a few hours," I sighed. "I can't lie and say I'm not worried."

My mom chortled while screwing the top on before turning her whole body to me. "Don't worry about me. I've done worse during my residency I can guarantee you that. What about you? How's your work with the clinic?"

I cringed inwardly at her question, knowing that even after months of working outside the city walls and helping less fortunate people, my mom still somewhat disapproved of my choice.

"It's alright. Lots of people needing help desperately as usual." Keeping my answer as clipped as possible.

My mom raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to probably launch into another redundant lecture before being cut off by a ringtone.

"Dr. Santos. Uh-huh, I'm on my way over. Wait till I get there, but for now, go ahead and administer Librium. I'll be there soon. Yeah, okay, goodbye." She lets out a long sigh through her nose and runs a hand down her face. "Well, duty calls. Belle, please be careful out there, and don't forget to be home before the curfew. WCKD is getting antsy lately."

I follow her as she makes her way towards the front door, stopping by the coat rack as she dons her signature white lab coat with her name embroidered on the left side. "I know. Will you be home for dinner?"

"Mmm. Probably not. I have to go do a consultation with the scientists." She undoes the locks and steps out into the hallway. Poking my head out the door, I watch as she greets one of her co-workers who lives down the hall by the elevators. I wave once more before ducking inside and letting the front door slowly swing shut behind me. I took another glance at the clock, wondering if it was also time for me to leave. Noting that I only had 15 more minutes, I quickly threw together a meager piece of toast with butter and jam on it. Scarfing down my bread, I moved toward the fireplace where my dad's prized sword and dagger sat on the mantle. It was handed down from my father's family and was his until he...Shaking my head, I grabbed the dagger and placed it into the holster on my thigh. With a few minutes to spare, I snatched my backpack from the counter and my coat by the front door. 

_Time for work._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! This fic came out of boredom and frustration with the lack of POC OCs mainly Asian OCs, and it was getting repetitive for me that a lot of the OFCs were girls who were put in the maze or they were related to one of the main characters. There will be a lot of medical jargon and procedure as our girl is a doctor, and while I am a nursing student, I'm not confident that everything will be accurate. I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> So we meet Belle and got to know her a little bit. Things will pick up soon. Sorry, there's no Newt in this chapter, but I will be updating again this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

The train finally came to stop and the doors slid open to the station. I rushed out with the rest of the crowd and made my way to the exit leading to the streets. 

"Let me go! I swear I'm not sick! Please, I need to get to my family!"

A commotion to the right caught my eye. A middle-aged woman was being restrained by several masked WCKD soldiers. 

_Jesus._

I wrapped my coat closer to me, hiding my knife holster more securely, and tried to keep moving despite everything in my body telling me to do something. 

_There's nothing you could do that WCKD couldn't. Focus on the people who don't have access to the resources that lady probably has._

I quickened my pace, trying to get to the clinic sooner. After powerwalking a few blocks, I had finally made it to the building. Despite being a non-profit organization, we had plenty of so-called philanthropists funding our endeavors, resulting in a sleek modern clinic. Greeting the receptionists, I made my way to the conference room where a few people had congregated.

"Morning." Several echoes rang through the room.

"Morning. Is everyone here?" I dropped my bag by my chair and pulled out the chair to sit.

"We're waiting on Dr. Webber to give us our assignments." One of the residents replied.

Humming, I relaxed as chatter bounced around the room. A few beats later, an older bald man opened the door, quickly silencing the chatter.

"Morning, everyone. We've got a busy day. There are reports from our WCKD affiliates saying that shots were fired at protestors outside the wall. With WCKD tightening access and security around the wall, it will be difficult but we're gonna need a lot of hands-on board. Miller, Santos, Johnson you're all going with McCoy outside the walls. Kelley, you stay here with me and the residents. Everyone got that?"

A rumble of agreements washed through the room.

"Okay, meeting adjourned."

Everyone bustled to their assignments with me joining my team to the side of the room.

"Sweeeet. You and I are on the same team again." Nicholas "Nick" Miller exclaimed. 

Despite me being twenty and Nick being thirty-two, we had gotten along pretty well (although that might be due to his eccentric and childish tendencies). I smiled back as our team leader McCoy cleared his throat.

"Alright, we've got a long day ahead of us so listen up. We're gonna split up to cover more ground. If it's as bad as the reports say it is, then a lot of people will be needing help. Keep your walkie talkies on you and leave it on. As per usual, we'll be subject to WCKD's screening test when we enter the city. DO NOT BE LATE TO THE RENDEZVOUS POINT." At this, McCoy swivels around and looks pointedly at Nick. 

"Miller, I'm looking at you. You will all receive one dosage of Bliss. USE ONLY IN DIRE SITUATIONS. Any questions?" We all shook our heads and made our way to the med station.

I placed my thumb on the scanner and verified my identity with a password. A drawer slid out with one syringe of Bliss and I grabbed it.

"Remember. _Use only in serious situations._ It's hard as it is to come by Bliss and the board is having trouble securing funds for them. You all know how expensive these suckers are." McCoy warned.

To that, we all grimaced, and I secured the Bliss even more tightly in my bag.

"Alright team, let's move out."

_____________________

The humvee we were in rolled to a stop by the gate as a WCKD soldier approached our vehicle. McCoy rolled down his window and greeted him.

"It's just us from the Clinic."

The soldier spoke into his comms and waved us forward. As we passed the thick concrete walls, the change was immediate. Gone were the sleek, modern towers with glass walls, replaced by decrepit buildings covered with scraps of fabric and covered in dust. Although the area was in much more rough shape, the air felt different. A good different.

_Probably because WCKD isn't breathing down our necks right now._

A large crowd surrounded us as we slowly made our way through. We eventually inched our way to the other side of the city walls where there were many injured from the protest.

We all exited the vehicle and waited for McCoy to give out more orders.

"Santos go west, Miller north, Johnson east, and I'll stay here towards most of the trauma." He instructed.

As we were about to split up, a voice interrupted us, "Well, am I happy to see y'all here." Out from the shadows, Lawrence stepped up to greet us. A glance at his face made me internally shudder but I kept my composure.

"Lawrence. We're here to help out your people."

"Of course, I heard you all were coming and I rushed out to thank your group. My people are eternally grateful for your work around here." 

McCoy waved his hand. "It's our duty. Now, would you mind showing me where most of the injured are..." The two walked off and continued their conversation.

Nick turned to me, "I guess this is where we break off. If we get back early enough, want to grab a burger?"

I smile ruefully, " Sorry, I think I'm supposed to have dinner with my mom."

Nodding, he replied, "Okay, so rain check? What do you say to tomorrow?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

We waved and made our way to our sections. I trekked for maybe another few blocks before I made my way to the people. I noticed a family trying to comfort a little girl with a large red scrape covering her knee and fat tear droplets running down her face. 

"Hello, my name is Doctor Santos, is it alright if I take a look at your knee?"

After hiccuping, she nodded and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Her mother glanced up and gratefully smiled up at me. I took off my backpack and laid it to the side. Taking out sterile gloves, I snapped them and inspected her wound.

"Does it only sting? Does anything else hurt?" I implored.

Letting out a phlegmy cough, she whimpered out a no. Grabbing a disinfectant and some gauze, I held up the disinfectant spray.

"This is gonna hurt a little bit, okay? You might want to hold mommy's hand."

She quickly grabbed and squeezed her mother's hand till it turned white and turned her face towards her mother's chest. I rapidly sprayed into her knee while she let out a few whimpers into her mom's skin. 

Wiping off the blood with a wipe and quickly sealing it with gauze, I proclaimed, "All done! See that was super fast!"

Her cries had finally died down to hiccups and I reached into a pocket of my bag, specifically for my pediatric patients, and pulled out a lollipop.

"Here ya go! Thank you for being a good sport!" The little girl gave a teary smile and I smiled back at her.

Turning to her mom, I instructed, "Keep it clean and it should heal up soon. It might scar up because of how large it is, but it's superficial and she's young so it might not."

Her mom gratefully smiled at me and confided, " We weren't even at the protest. There was a huge commotion and everyone was running when they knocked her down."

"Don't worry about ma'am. Helping people is the best part of the job."

After bidding them a farewell, I moved on to helping others. A few patients after, I was in the streets when movement above me caught my eye. A blonde boy sat on top of the building, swinging his legs.

_It must feel free up there._

_______________________

I was finishing up on the last of my patients near the rendezvous point when a large boom vibrated the ground.

_What the...?_

"Stay here!" I ordered my patients. I jogged a few steps before a startling sound rang through the air.

The wall started cracking.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> Things I said I would do, but didn't: update on the weekend. Oops. But as a consolation, I really will update again this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you for reading! If you enjoy this story, you can bookmark it, leave a kudos, or comment. And if you do all three, it makes me update faster.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
